Cross Roads
by juno1994
Summary: Sam thinks everythings all fair in love and war... until he meets his future... RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Supernatural

1 year earlier

Sam awoke from another nightmare. He rolled onto his side and seen it was still dark out. Sam was scared to fall back to sleep, he didn't want to fall back into the same nightmare that he had been having for the past 6 months. He could feel himself starting to fall back to sleep, when his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller id, but it came up unknown. He answered it with hesitation scared of what he might hear on the other end.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Sam, how you doing?" the voice said on the other end.

"Dad?" Sam said in a little bit of shock.

"Yeah, kid its me." John Winchester answered.

"Dad, where are you? Are you ok?"Sam asked.

"I am fine, but you know that i can't tell you where i am. I found something, that might interest you guys, there is a demon. It will cause you to travel very far though."John said .

"Where?" Sam asked his dad.

"Pack your bags Sammy cause you and Dean are going to Canada." John said just before hanging up the phone. Sam looked at the phone in disbelief. He didn't know what to think about what his father just told him. He looked over at Dean and seen that he was still asleep. He seen the pillow was sitting there. So he picked it up and threw it at Dean.

"Dude what the hell?" Dean said as he looked at the pillow then back to Sam.

"You just looked so peaceful and it was creeping me out...why do you think i woke you up?" Sam said shaking his head.

"Cause you are an idiot? Dean said throwing the pillow back to him.

"I think you are confusing me with yourself. Our father called said that he has a case for us" Sam said getting out of his bed.

"Wait... Dad called, and you didn't wake me up?" Dean said.

" i guess that though never occurred to me Dean, Now will you just listen to me. Pack your bags were going to Canada." Sam said throwing Deans suitcase at him.

"I am sorry i think part of my brain is still asleep. I swear i just heard you just say that we are going to Canada." Dean said getting up.

"I go back to my former statement, you are an idiot and, no you aren't asleep, you are awake and we are going to Canada... now just shut up and pack." Sam said getting slightly irritated.

"Do you know how far that is... i mean we would have to... WAIT, NUH UH I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT PLANE SAM!. you know how i feel about flying." Dean said with a look of panic on his face. Sam walked in front of him.

"At least this time the pilot wont be possessed, and think of all the hot Canadian woman that you will meet." Sam said giving him a slight slap on the shoulder.

"When does the plane leave?" Dean said packing fast. Sam chuckled to him self. What Dean didn't know is that there would only be one woman that would matter to him when he got there. They left for the airport, they boarded the plane and flew the 4 hours to the Toronto Airport.

"How much farther to Sudbury?" Dean asked.

"About 4 hours." Sam said getting into the rental car.

"By the time we get there it will be too late to do anything, we will get a hotel room and check it out in the morning." Dean said.

When they finally arrived in town they went to their hotel room and slept for the night. It was about 9 the next morning when they got to the house they were "investigating".

"So how old is she?" Dean asked.

"She is 26 years old." Sam answered.

"Lets hope you are right about this one Sammy" Dean said getting out of the car.

"Its Sam, and when am i ever wrong. Does this house look familiar to you Dean?" Sam said. Dean never answered him. He walked up to the door and knocked. A girl answered the door. She was a small girl, very thin. Her hair was long and black.

"Hey, i am Dean and this is..."

"I know who you are, Sam and Dean Winchester. Have you boys ever gotten big and handsome." The girl said.

"Do we know you?" Dean said looking kind of confused.

"Oh my god, Angel. You are so much older now" Sam said rushing towards her and hugging her.

"Sammy, how are you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean walked into the house and seen that there was a wall of pictures. He walked over to one picture in particular. It was a picture of 3 kids. He had taken the one in the middle to be angel. She walked up beside him.

"You don't remember do you Dean?" She asked him.

"No i really don't." Dean answered her as he picked up the photo to take a closer look at it.

"We were about 16 in that picture. It was the last day that you two were in Sudbury before your dad moved you to another country. I am still not to happy with him for that. We were hanging out at the beach and you had a nickname for me it was..." Angel explained but Dean cut her off.

"Blue, i called you that because your eyes were an ocean blue. They still are." Dean said.

"Oh, Dean. You do remember." she said as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you Dean Winchester," she said to him. He held on to her a little longer then a normal hug should last. "Ohh your dad told me to give you this." She said giving Dean the letter.

"Wait my dad was here?" Sam asked stealing the letter away from Dean.

"Just read the letter." Angel said sitting on the couch.

"Dear boys,

i hoped that by bringing you here it would give you a break, and you could live a real life for a while. We all know how hunting can make a person crazy after a while. I know that you will probably be expecting a case. But i just wanted to give you a break. I hope you boys enjoy yourself.

Love John Winchester, your father."

"so there really isn't a case here then is there?" Dean said.

"So we know that your not captain smarty pants, for a reason." Sam said to Dean. He gave him an unsettling look. Angel sat down on the couch and Sam sat down beside her.

"So Sammy how is the college life treating you?" Angel asked him.

"She gets to call you Sammy, but when i do it, its like Hells gates just opened up...no punn intended?" Dean said

"I like her, you not so much." Sam answered.

"Ass..."Dean said.

"College used to be fun, then Dean came and got me and now things with my dad. It just wasn't what i hoped it would be. At the end of that sentience, Sam fell to the floor clutching his head.

"SAM!" Angel said getting on the floor beside him. She helped him on to the couch and sat beside him with a glass of water. "Sam whats wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing just a little headache." he said

"Sam that's not just a headache, that is something more. You know that you cant lie to me Sammy." Angel said moving a piece of hair out of his face.

"Alright. Before Jessica died, i was having dreams about her death, you know like the way it would happen. I didn't do anything about it cause i thought that they were just nightmares. But now every so often they happen during the day. Kind of like visions you know, i have been getting theses pains in my head ever since." Sam explained.

"Sam why didn't you tell me before?" Dean said.

"Cause you never asked that's why..." Sam answered.

They sat there the rest of the day talking about the times that they hung out together, when the Winchester boys lived in Sudbury. They were sitting there when they heard a kind of scratching on the floor. Angel walked up stairs to check it out.

"SAM!," you better come up here. Sam ran up the stairs. He didn't know what to expect. When he got there he seen Angel staring at the floor.

"Angel, whats wrong?" He asked. She just pointed to the floor. Sam slowly walked over. There were words etched onto the floor.

"Sam what does it say?" Dean asked.

"Your Next Winchesters and the girl too" Sam said.

Angel sat down on the bed with a look of panic on her face. Sam looked over at her confused.

"Whats wrong Ashley" Sam said. It had been a while since Angel heard Sam say her real name. He was the only one that knew that.

"Sam, this isn't the first time that this has happened." Angel answered. By this time Dean had gone downstairs to make a phone call.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked kind of interested.

"About two years ago, the demon that killed your mom and Jessica. Killed my brother Ryan. You see we are... were hunters, just like you. We were so close to catching it that it caught on to us and killed Ryan first." Angel explained.

"Why didn't you call me when this happened?" Sam said getting a little bit closer to her.

"Because i didn't want to bother you. I wasn't apart of that life any more Sam." Angel said.

"You wouldn't have bothered me Angel. I would have given anything to talk to you. I missed you, and i just wish that you would have called me just to talk." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Sam i missed you too so much. I just didn't know if you would remember me or the time you spent here, you moved around a lot i didn't think that you had the time to remember the smaller people." Angel said.

"I would never forget about you. You are important to me. You should know that." Sam said kind of shy. " I forgot how beautiful you are." Sam said putting a hand on the side of her face. Angel put her face into the palm of his hand with a little nudge. Sam pulled her face closer to his, with the hand that was on the side of her face. He hesitated for a moment, then continued with a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss with an equal amount of gentleness. Sam pulled away.

"I am sorry i shouldn't have done that. "Sam said kind of shyly.

"No, don't be sorry. Just... Kiss me again." Angel said. Just as she asked Sam kissed her again. This kiss lasted a little longer then the last one.

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked.

"It means what ever you want it to mean Sammy" Angel replied.

"It means that, i'm yours as long as you want me to be." Sam said. They walked back downstairs and sat back down on the couch together. Sam put his arm around her. Dean just kinda gave Sam an approving look. Sam smiled back at him.

"So what do we do about eyes?" Dean asked.

"We wait till it finds us, we play on his ground before he gets to ours."Angel said.

"Are you sure about this Angel. This demon is very violent and unpredictable. I just don't want anyone getting hurt" Sam said.

"I am sure Sammy, i mean i have faced this thing before... Its getting personal now.


End file.
